


Happily Ever Afters

by FluffyDestroyerofSouls (BenlosLittleSandRat)



Category: The House on Mango Street - Sandra Cisneros, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Death, F/M, Gen, Modern AU, Modern Retelling, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenlosLittleSandRat/pseuds/FluffyDestroyerofSouls
Summary: Oneshot crackfic I wrote for English. Modern Morzan x Selena AU meant to be an "add on chapter" to The House on Mango Street. Feast on my past teenage angst.





	Happily Ever Afters

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this on my fanfiction.net account. Its a oneshot crossover that I wrote for a school assignment in AP English. 
> 
> It's cringe, but it's short and it got me started on fanfiction. So here you go.

Selena was Sally's sister. She was very pretty, with dark, flowing brown hair and pretty blue eyes like marbles. She loved to dance. Every day in the summer she would put on her favorite pink dress, go outside and dance. She always looked even prettier when she danced, and all the other girls that walked by would always glare at her because they were jealous. She always told us she was going to get away from Mango Street someday.

Just wait, she always said, one day soon, my prince charming is going to come and take me away and we'll live happy forever. Just you wait.

How will a prince find you, we would always ask.

He will see me dancing, of course, was always her answer.

We would always laugh at her because we didn't believe her. There's no such thing as happy ever after, we would always tell her.

Then one day when she went outside to dance, he found her. Sally, Nenny and I were playing hopscotch together, and Selena was twirling around on the sidewalk, and he pulled over next to her in his shiny new red car. He had eyes like our neighbor's dog; one was blue like Selena's, the other black as coal. His hair was black like a crow, and was slicked back. He looked like the kind of boy a girl's parents would tell her to avoid, but none of us knew that at the time. He told her he was pretty and asked her if she wanted to go for a ride in his car. She said yes and climbed into the passenger's seat. She gave a look that said "I told you so" before the car sped away. Sally said his name was Mitch.

She came back the next day to quickly grab some of her things. She told Sally and me not to tell their parents who she was with or where she went. Their parents didn't like Mitch, even though he was her prince charming. Sally and I didn't think it was fair at the time.

Selena came back pregnant a few years later. She had gotten married to Mitch in Las Vegas the week that she left, and didn't regret her decision until he shot their first born son Murtagh in the shoulder and hip one night in a drunken rage. The police took Murtagh away from them and put him in a new home. When Selena found out she was pregnant again, she came back to her home on Mango Street. She died after giving birth to her second son.

I guess we were right all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap I can't believe i turned this in as a homework assignment in high school what the fuck was wrong with me
> 
> ANY HOO thanks for reading.


End file.
